


A Good World

by suprxmegoode



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, I didnt particularly enjoy this season no hate but i just felt like writing my own version
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 05:23:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18934318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suprxmegoode/pseuds/suprxmegoode
Summary: Basically its my version of how I would have liked the season to end. It basically takes off from before Dany burnt down Kings Landing, but after the bells rang. Also jonxdany never happened because its convenient for me that way. Umm as I go along with the chapters i'm going to clarify what I've changed. Thanks for reading!! Also if You have any suggestions/ pointers that would be fantastic!!





	A Good World

Chapter 1  
She felt the scales underneath her hands, the wind blowing her hair. She smelt the scent of burning flesh, which had become all too familiar to her now. It was now all about waiting, for the bells. The symbol of her victory. Her ears began to ring. She needed to calm herself down. The buildup was too unbearable. She took a breath in and out, repeatedly until she was calm enough. She pulled herself together and readied Drogon for their journey, they were to return back to Dragonstone.

Jon stood still for a moment, considering all factors before settling on the most logical. They needed to find Cersei. "We need men looking for Cersei, find her." He commanded. The commander of the Lannister troops added, "Check in the vaults, if she tried to flee she would be there."  
"Thank you. You heard him, set out. Be careful, the tunnels are long and vast."  
Greyworm arched his brow "You're going to trust this man, after all he's done?"  
"Dany fled, that means we withdraw the men and stop fighting, that's what we agreed on." Jon replied, slightly frustrated.  
"You're taking the words of a coward into consideration? How foolish can you be?"  
"I don't seen any other choice, his information is all we have to go on. Now stop your bickering and find Cersei!" Greyworm surrendered, and commanded the unsullied and remaining Lannister forces to set out.  
Jon mounted a nearby horse, "I'm going to find Tyrion, if you find Cersei bring her to the main gates, were going to take her to Dany."  
"How do you know where she is?"  
"Where else would she be?”

Drogon landed on the ancient brick building. Dany unmounted and descended the dragon. Drogon laid down on the ground, facing her. "We did well today Drogon." She said deeply, as she moved her hand slightly over his snout, granting a groan from the beast. "Alright then..." She said as she walked away. Upon entering the great hall she felt a sense of relief, so much could have gone wrong. She could have lost Drogon, or Jon, or anyone else she cared about. She could have made the wrong decision, she could have burned the city to the ground. She sat down on the large cold throne with a sigh. She had to think, and consider her ideas. She needed Tyrion. Tyrion that sneaky little bastard. No matter how much she tried she couldn't hate him. He was valuable to her, he was the wisest most considerate man she had ever met. He inspired her, and kept her mind at ease. She believed his mind was her greatest weapon, as well as her greatest threat. She thought of what her mind had drifted to the day before, of his betrayal. It pained her to think that way. Her chest hurt with every breath she took, until she eventually cried. She cried for Missandei, for her fallen child, for her elusive, harmful thoughts. She cried for it all.  
She had everything she wanted, yet she felt so lost, so alone, misunderstood. She thought she would’ve been happy with the world at her feet, but all she felt was grief. Her mind wandered late into the evening, until she fell asleep.

The Lannister men were right, Cersei was exactly where they said she'd be. She was found in the main vault with Jaime, by Greyworm and a small group of half a dozen unsullied. They gently restrained her and brought her back to the surface of the city. She hid it well, but she was nervous. Her life was on the line and so was her child’s. She had to think fast.

Jon found Tyrion outside the walls of the city, with a content look on his face. He had the perfect view of the bells, the bells that promised his home city's survival.  
"You seem happy?" Jon asked as he got off his horse  
"I am." Tyrion replied with a smirk.  
"We need to get to Dany" Jon said after a long silence.  
"I agree."  
"I sent men to look for Cersei..." Jon said after a while  
"I know, the vault? You sent them there?"  
"I asked for them to look everywhere, but a Lannister commander pointed them towards the tunnels."  
"After they bring her to us, we must leave, Jon."  
"Tyrion, I-"  
"No need to apologize, my sister was on the wrong side from the beginning, and i have come to terms with it. She knew the choice she was making."  
"Alright then, but what of your choice?" As he said that three unsullied men arrived, and in their grasp, the Lannister twins.  
"Greyworm sent us here sir, says he's going to hold down the fort here."  
"Thank you, go look for a carriage."  
"Yes, sir."  
Jon set off and left Tyrion with his siblings.  
"Why do you look so pleased?" Cersei asked in her usual cocky manner.  
"We won."  
"Oh please, you've done nothing but stand around and look pretty."  
"You see that's where you're wrong, I outwitted you. As far as I can see in not in shackles, you are."  
"You are a fool to think she'll let you live Tyrion, she's unstoppable."  
"I did what I did to save you, if you would stop being ungrateful and perhaps thank me that would be great."  
"Thank you? Are you fucking kidding me? She's going to burn us alive."  
"You chose a side Cersei, you chose the wrong side. She gave you a chance."  
"You are this family's greatest downfall."  
"All your children are products of incest, are you sure you're in the right caliber to be saying that?"  
She was stunned and kept her mouth shut. A few minutes later Jon arrived back with a carriage pulled by two horses.  
"It’s not the best, but it’s good enough for prisoners," he said, looking at Tyrion.  
"It’s perfect, load them on will you?" After Cersei and Jaime were in the carriage, they traveled to the nearest port and set off for Dragonstone.


End file.
